Avant Après
by Juklee
Summary: Un OS très court sur une situation que n'importe quel couple peut rencontrer. Shonen aï


_Auteure: Me_

_Genre: Romance/drama_

_Couple: HP/DM_

_Disclaimers: rien n'à moi_

**Avant/Après**

Avant il parlait.

Avant on discutait.

De tout.

De rien.

Avant il pleurait.

Avant je le consolais.

Dans mes bras.

Dans les siens.

Avant il riait

Avant on plaisantait.

Moqueries.

Boutades.

Avant il me réclamait

Avant j'accourais.

En courant.

En volant.

Avant il me regardait.

Avant on s'observait.

Pour ne pas se heurter.

Pour ne pas se blesser.

Avant il s'énervait.

Avant je le frappais.

Doucement.

Tendrement.

Maintenant il est mort.

Maintenant on est mort.

Au même moment.

Différemment.

**OooOooOooO**

Comment ai-je fais pour le laisser s'éloigner de moi?

Comment ai-je fait pour m'exiler de lui?

Jour après jour

Et surtout

Nuit après nuit.

J'aurais dû me rendre compte que nous ne vivions plus ensemble qu'en théorie

J'aurais dû me rendre compte que l'amour n'avait de sens qu'avec la pratique.

Il n'y avait plus de pratique

Et encore moins

De mots.

C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il n'est plus qu'un corps.

Sans caractères,

Sans consistance et pire:

Sans âme.

**OooOooOooO**

As-tu vraiment perdu ta psyché mon ange?

Non pas mon ange.

Tu hais cette expression.

Et pourtant tu en es un.

Pourquoi dois-je attendre que tu dormes pour pouvoir te parler?

Te toucher.

T'atteindre...

Réponds moi.

Comment a-t-on pû en arriver là?

A se regarder sans se voir.

A s'écouter sans s'entendre.

A s'aimer sans se haïr.

S'est-on oublié à force de vivre en duo?

Effacé à la gomme

Déchiré comme du vulgaire papier.

Noyé dans un bourbier.

**OooOooOooO**

A quoi sert de se dire en couple si ce dernier n'a plus de bases?

Car nous avons perdu nos raisons de nous éprendre, je le sais.

Je l'avoue.

Je me rappelle un baiser au goût sauvage.

Et de paroles murmurées comme des promesses de chaleur.

Dans un monde où n'existait que noirceur.

Je me souviens d'une relation embrasée mais affectueuse,

Qui, malgré les sombres évènements, restait solide.

La fragilité est apparue à cause de nous.

Vouloir éviter la monotonie ne provoquait qu'un éloignement

Chercher à s'adorer différement des autres n'a fait que créer exclusivité puis étouffement.

Donc repulsion.

**OooOooOooO**

Mais je refuse

Cela ne peux pas se terminer.

Pas maintenant,

Pas comme ça.

Pas avant que...

**OooOooOooO**

-J'aimerais retrouver le Draco que je chéris;

Prétentieux et râleur,

Doux et prévenant.

-J'aimerais renaître des cendres de notre couple brisé.

Pour récupérer notre aversion teintée de passion.

Pour éviter nos erreurs passées.

-J'aimerais que tu ouvres les yeux et m'entendes

Parce que je veux revivre notre désir délicat

Et que tout l'être que tu fus me manque.

**OooOooOooO**

-C'est pas trop tôt...

Une voix traînante, qui allonge un peu les voyelles.

Une voix de glace.

Sa voix.

-Draco je-

Un doigt effilé posé sur mes lèvres.

Un doigt qui ne demande rien.

Son doigt.

-Tu m'aimes.

Sa bouche murmure contre la mienne.

Sa bouche qui ne m'a pas embrassé depuis longtemps.

Une bouche que je connais parfaitement tout de même.

-Et toi?

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ils sont doux.

Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas fais ça?

-Malheureusement pour moi.

Son souffle est sur mes yeux fermés.

Son souffle m'arrache un frisson.

Ca aussi ça m'a manqué.

-Pour nous.

Il sourit.

Ironiquement, mais il sourit.

Est-ce le début du retour de mon Draco?

-Alors on recommence?

Ses yeux métalliques se voilent.

Ses yeux aciers me fixent.

Je crois que la colère froide fait aussi partit des choses que je vais revoir.

-On ne peut pas. On n'efface pas les erreurs.

Un détournement de regard trop rapide.

Je lui lève le visage.

Si beau, si envoûtant.

-Mais on peut reconstruire par dessus.

Un éclair d'espoir furtif.

Un sourire rayonnant.

Un baiser emplis de promesses qui seront tenues.

**OooOooOooO**

Après il s'est remis à parler.

Après on a discuté.

De tout

De rien

Après il a pleuré

Après je l'ai consolé.

Dans mes bras.

Dans les siens.

Après il a rit

Après on a plaisanté.

Moqueries.

Boutades.

Après il m'a réclamé

Après j'ai accouru

En courant.

En volant.

Après il m'a regardé

après on s'est observé

Pour ne plus se heurter.

Pour ne plus se blesser.

Après il s'est énervé.

Après je l'ai frappé.

Doucement.

Tendrement.

Maintenant il revit.

Maintenant on revit.

En même temps.

Ensemble.

_The End!_

_Alors z'en pensez quoi? nul? bien? a refaire? reviews pliz _


End file.
